Planetarium
by Maeve Morgan
Summary: Some moments might seem unimportant at the time you're living them, but they still stick to your memory even after many years. The story of a moment with Yaten Kou in Aino Minako's life and the influence it had in her musical career. Inspired by Otsuka Ai's "Planetarium".


**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon, its characters and universe were created by Naoko Takeuchi. I'm merely a fan of the series, writing stories as an attempt to maintain sanity while studying. I expect no profit from this. Except for the sanity, of course. "Planetarium" is a beautiful song that belongs to Ai Otsuka.

A.N.: This story references episode 187 of the Stars anime and also another story of mine, "Love Songs", and the first part of the plot takes place almost two months before the events in "Starlight Destiny". As I was writing the latest chapter, I got sidetracked with this song and this idea, and just had to run with it. Translation for the lyrics was done with my mom's help; she is Japanese.

* * *

**Planetarium**

"Good work, everybody!"

Hino Rei smiled proudly to herself. After nearly two years since she'd last worked on an album, she had just finished recording her newest song. She felt good working with music again. She loved her other works as a model and a seiyuu, and all the work she still did at Hikawa Shrine as a priestess. But there was nothing quite comparable to writing songs and singing with all her heart. She was glad she had managed to come back to it after so long.

Of course, in her heart she still felt sad about losing Yuuichirou. Even now, she still regretted that they hadn't started their relationship sooner, as she would have had more time with him, or that she couldn't save him during the enemy's attack. It wasn't the first time the Sailor Senshi lost innocent people because of battle; their planet had already been assaulted by numerous enemies. They'd all lost their own lives in battle before, but because of their duty they were allowed to come back to life so they could keep protecting their Prince and Princess. Yet the innocent people involved weren't so lucky.

Usagi had said once how unfair it was, but Luna had interjected that that was the very reason why they should never forget how important their mission was, and how other people would suffer if their hearts wavered and they lost their way.

Luna hadn't needed to say it, for they all knew it. Though life many times brought hardships and sadness, they would never waver in their hearts with their faith for their Prince and Princess and the bright future they knew they'd bring. They'd always lay their lives on the line for them. Just as they would equally never quit on life for them. Usagi was one of the reasons that gave Rei strenght to carry on and live her life to the fullest after losing Yuuichirou, following her plans and her dreams.

Smiling once more at thinking of her best friend, Rei reached for her mobile phone. She thought of phoning Usagi and telling her the news, as she walked through the corridors of the recording studio. She listened as the call rang on the other side, but Usagi didn't pick up. Rei was about to leave a voice message, but thought better of it. Usagi never listened to her voice messages anyway. Just as she hung up, Rei thought she faintly heard a familiar voice. Turning in the corridor, she saw through the window on the door into one of the recording rooms the producer for another of her best friends.

"Hi, Maroboshi-san," Rei said, letting herself in through the door and closing it behind her. She knew the music producer and the recording crew wouldn't object to her presence there, as so often it was actually requested. Yet this time Rei hadn't known Minako was recording a new song.

"Hello, Rei-san," Maroboshi Takuya greeted her with a welcoming smile, but his focus quickly went back to the woman singing behind the glass in the other room. "One more time, Minako-chan!"

Aino Minako was dressed casually with leggings and a simple top with a cut-up loose shirt over it, yet Rei still thought she looked like a star. These days she radiated an amazing shine, as she was at the very top of her career, having recently won an award for her latest film while her songs were at the top of the charts, and she had just started to star in a new popular drama series and was working on a new album as well.

Rei smiled proudly at her friend, but Minako had her eyes closed and was totally immersed in her song, her hands grasping the headphones close to her ears. The dark haired woman then focused on the melody and lyrics. There was a piano and a soft, rather mournful flute playing a slow, bittersweet tune in the back, as Minako began her singing.

"The moonlight evening shows its face and the voices of the children fade  
"Far far away in the sky I wonder if you're somewhere out there  
"At the end of summer the two of us escaped and found this park  
"Do you at least remember what that constellation was?

"Even if we can't be together, I reach for that memory, I want to see the same happiness  
"Along with that fragrance fireworks suddenly explode

"I want to go to where you are, I want to run off right now  
"In the total darkness I can't see anything and it's scary, but I'm alright  
"The starry sky with countless amounts of stars is here even now  
"I won't cry, because the sky I saw before with you was beautiful!"

There was a small break before the next set of verses, as the piano grew stronger and an electric guitar was added to the melody. Minako still kept her eyes closed and focused on the song as she resumed singing.

"The sound of shoes echoing while coming down that road is left in my ears  
"Staring at my large shadow I wonder if you remember this

"Even though it hasn't changed at all sad feelings swell in me  
"No matter what I feel, you're not here anymore

"I want to be by your side even if it's just for a little while  
"I love you most of all and I want it to become a stronger feeling  
"Even though I tried to silently make a wish to a shooting star  
"I won't cry, because I think it will reach the beautiful sky!"

There was a solo with the piano and guitar playing strongly now, and she stopped singing for it. Rei was mesmerized as she kept looking at Minako. There was an energy emanating from her and so much emotion in her voice. As the piano and guitar faded into the background melody, she began to sing once more, softly.

"Even if we can't be together, I reach for that memory, I want to see the same happiness  
"Along with that fragrance fireworks suddenly explode

"I want to go to where you are, small hands holding so tight  
"I want to cry, that was, that was a beautiful sky  
"Even though I tried to silently make a wish to a shooting star  
"I want to cry, the wish won't reach for the sky!"

Her voice vibrated with emotion as she stretched the final syllable until it peaked and ended as the melody and back-up singers also faded away. They all waited for a moment, and then the crew and back-up singers applauded her as Maroboshi Takuya said into the microphone connected to Minako's headphones, "Good job!"

Rei simply stood still staring at Minako. The two of them had followed each other's singing careers from the very beginning. The media loved the idea that two singing sensations were intimate old friends who often collaborated with each other. They also had a healthy dose of rivalry in their work, but mostly they just pushed each other to do better with it. To Rei, it seemed that in the time she had spent away in her grief she hadn't noticed just how much Minako had grown as an artist, but she was seeing it now.

"Thank you, everybody!" Minako smiled charmingly as she came out of the recording booth. "Rei-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I just finished recording a song and I stopped by when I heard your singing," Rei replied with a more subdued smile.

"You're recording again?" Mina said, still very much excited and squealed in delight at her friend's confirmative nod. "That is so great! You have to let me listen to it! And you need to collaborate with me on my new album."

"I'd love to. But it looks like you're in very capable hands with Maroboshi-san, as usual. That was a great song. You were wonderful singing it, of course," Rei said.

"The whole song is actually Minako's," Maroboshi said with a smile. "Melody, lyrics and all."

"Not all. You helped with the arrangement, putting in the flute and guitar," Minako said, scratching the back of her head with an uncharacteristic rather embarrassed smile.

"You came in here with the whole thing done," Maroboshi insisted. "You gave me very little to work with, it was already quite perfect as it was. You own it and you should be proud."

"Really?" Rei turned with round dark violet eyes to her friend. It seemed Minako just kept surprising her more and more. "I had no idea you were composing by yourself again."

"Just a couple of songs, no big deal," Minako shrugged her shoulders modestly. But she had on a bright and proud smile.

"You also have to listen to her new 'Starlight' song, Rei-san," a member of the working crew commented. "It's beautiful."

"Starlight?" Rei raised an eyebrow at Minako, as the title of the song couldn't help but make her think of three pop idols and fellow Sailor Senshi friends of them from long ago.

"And she also recorded a wonderful cover of 'Shooting Star' by the Three Lights," Maroboshi said. "All three songs are going into her new album, along others I commissioned for her."

"Really?" Rei kept her raised eyebrow turned to Minako, who smiled rather sheepishly.

A few minutes later, they had parted from the others as they found their way out of the recording studio.

"All right, what's going on?" Rei questioned as they walked side by side towards the exit.

"What?" Minako blinked up innocently at her, but Rei wasn't buying it.

"Starlight? Shooting Star? And what's the title for the song I heard?" Rei insisted.

"Planetarium," Minako admitted in a murmur.

"Planetarium, fitting," Rei commented, looking up thoughtfully for a moment, then focused back on her friend. "It seems like a recurring theme. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is alright," Minako said as they walked out into the street. She then dismissed her driver who was waiting for her, as she'd agreed to have dinner with Rei and they would both just walk to a nearby favorite restaurant of theirs.

"Come on, you can't tell me this is all just coincidence," Rei insisted some more as they walked through the busy sidewalks of Tokyo, somehow managing to conceal their identities from their fans and the paparazzi as they were dressed casually and both had hats on to avoid recognition.

"It's not," Minako sighed after a moment, looking up at the dark night sky. The stars were dimmed before the city lights, but she knew they were there and it was always a comforting thought. "I really liked 'Shooting Star', you know? Back when we were teenagers, I always wondered if I'd get to sing a song like that and be famous like they were."

"I remember," Rei nodded in reply. Too many times they'd talked of their dreams when they were younger. At times, it had all seemed so far away, but they always gave each other strength and pushed each other on after their dreams. "But we made it. You can't actually doubt you're a star as big as the Three Lights. You probably shine more than anyone, Minako-chan!"

"I know," Minako said quietly with a small smile, looking down at the ground now.

"She said, modestly," Rei quipped, poking at her ribs lightly with her elbow and Minako laughed at that.

"I mean, you know," Minako said more brightly this time. "I've worked really hard for it and it looks like I've made it. And when we were lining up new songs for the upcoming album I just had an urge to record 'Shooting Star'. I've always loved it and it seemed like a nice way to pay tribute to them, even if they're not here anymore. They gave me my first glimpse into the life of a real idol, and also advices. I wanted to thank them somehow."

"Hmmm," Rei murmured after a moment. "I think I get it. We owe them a lot, but we never got to see them anymore."

"Exactly," Minako said. "And who knows? They were always talking about the power of music. Maybe my songs can cross the galaxy and reach them somehow."

Presently, they reached the restaurant and easily got a table at the back corner, away from the crowds. After being seated and ordering, they resumed their conversation.

"So that explains 'Shooting Star', what about the other two songs?" Rei said, sipping her water. "You never told me you were back to writing love songs. I think your last one was 'London Fog' and that was a couple of years ago."

"I don't know, I just-" Minako broke off and sighed, blowing her bangs up. She worried a little if Rei would judge her somehow, but it was silly to think that. Besides, the priestess was probably reading her right now with her psychic powers, and the pop idol didn't know how good a shield she was putting up to stop her.

"What?" Rei said with a worried frown. It wasn't like Minako to seem at a loss for words. Maybe she was pushing too much on the subject, but she was now not only curious but worried if something was actually troubling her.

"Do you know what it's like when your mind starts wandering, and suddenly you get fixated on a idea?" Minako said. Rei nodded in assent. "Well, recording their song got me thinking about them, and remembering things and wishing for other things… I guess the other two songs are about that." The blonde finished with a shrug.

Rei wondered. Just like her, Minako had gone through a terrible heartbreak two years before. She'd found out that her then husband (and also famous actor) Komiyama Yuu had cheated on her with another actress. The two of them had undergone a painful separation followed with horrible divorce proceedings at the same time Rei was mourning Yuuichirou. In fact, for a time there Minako had stayed with her at the shrine before getting her own place, and the two of them had helped each other get back to their feet.

Rei knew that ever since then the two of them had become more guarded regarding men and relationships. Minako once told her how she wished they could go back to the time they were teenagers, still innocent about real relationships in the real world. They'd lived with the role model of the Miracle Romance of Usagi and Mamoru, but they all found that not all love stories were fairytales that conquered everything and ended happily ever after.

Yet for Minako to be writing love songs again after so long seemed meaningful, somehow. Rei knew the explanation she'd given wasn't all to it, but at least for the moment she would accept that.

"But come on, tell me all about your new song and how it was to go back to recording," Minako said excitedly, effectively changing the subject. Rei blushed proudly at that and soon they were both lost once more in the subject of music and recording and Rei's new song as they enjoyed dinner together.

Sometime later, Minako parted from Rei as each followed their way home. She left her by the hill towards Hikawa Shrine and decided to walk the rest of the way to her apartment. It felt nice, being able to wander on her own, with no driver, no manager, no hord of adoring fans, though she did love them all.

She walked leisurely, looking up at the stars in the March sky. And as she did so, unbidden came the memory of a moment, a special one that had remained with her after so many years and inspired her recently.

* * *

_Nearly ten years before_

The sun had set a while ago and though the other members of the sports teams left the gymnasium, at the end of practice Aino Minako remained behind. She waved goodbye after her teammates and other colleagues and took a brief pause, drying her face with her towel and drinking some water. Yet it wasn't long before she grabbed a cart filled with volleyballs and positioned herself at the back of the court.

She wanted to practice her serve for a little longer. She had a good serve, but she wanted it to be perfect, as she was now getting the hang of the jump float serve. And she felt like lately she wasn't being as devoted to the volleyball team as she'd like. Of course, going after her dream of being an idol and protecting the Earth from a new enemy was taking a lot of her time recently.

She'd just emptied the cart of balls for the third time and was retrieving a ball from the far corner when she felt a presence by the doorway. Her quick reflexes made her turn and she was surprised to see Yaten Kou standing there a couple of meters away from her, arms crossed and leaning back against the doorframe.

"Yaten-kun," she exclaimed brightly at seeing him, smiling widely.

"You plan on winning tomorrow's tournament as well?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow, though he also had a smile on his lips. He was referring to his friend and fellow bandmate Seiya Kou, who was currently exhausting Tsukino Usagi in a seemingly vain attempt to train her for the upcoming school sports festival so they might win the softball games.

"Ah that?" Minako said, waving her hand dismissively. "That will be piece of cake. No, I'm training because I got a spot on the team, even though I'm only a first-year. And we did well on the Summer High School Tournament, but we can do better."

"I thought you wanted to be an idol," Yaten remarked, frowning slightly at her. "Why do you care about the volleyball team?"

Minako was surprised to hear him say that. She knew how most of the time he just seemed annoyed with her, even though knowing it wouldn't stop her from chasing after him. In fact, it only ever fueled her on, knowing she had some sort of effect on him, even if not an outwardly positive one-she was a firm believer that there was a very fine line between love and hate, after all. But now he actually remembered she dreamed of being an idol and it was the first time she'd ever heard him express any sort of interest in her or her life.

This would be the perfect opportunity to turn on the charm and flirt with him! Yet for some reason, she didn't want to. Maybe she was just too tired. Well, she had just come out of a two-hour practice and had stayed on to train more by herself, after all. Maybe dealing with Yaten was becoming more and more frustrating, as her advances on him never seemed to go anywhere, and it might be easier if she concentrated on Taiki (sorry, Ami-chan!), or maybe even Seiya (eh, Usagi already had Mamoru-san).

Maybe she was tired of pretending. Pretending to be cheerful all the time and that being rejected didn't hurt.

She averted her eyes from him, looking at the volleyball in her hands. How could she tell him what being on the team meant for her? How playing volleyball was something she'd loved ever since she was young and that at one point in her life she'd had to give it up because she had a duty? How much she'd suffered when she started as Sailor V only with Artemis, on her own? And how now that she had companions again who supported her, who supported each other, the burden wasn't as big on her shoulders, and she could go back to other things she loved in her life? Because that was what being in High School with her friends and being on the volleyball team meant.

Finally, she looked up back at him. His frown was still in place, but somehow his bright peridot eyes seemed softer as he looked at her. "It's something I love," she finally said, much quieter than she'd been before, her voice almost a whisper. "I have many dreams and many things I love. And right now I don't wish to let go of any of them to pursue just one."

Yaten frowned at her still. He hadn't expected that with just one question he would manage to bring up so much turmoil inside her. A seemingly simple question and he'd felt so many emotions radiating off of her. Mostly there was sadness and a deep ache in her heart. But he felt her words were true to her feelings, as well. It was one of the few moments her heart was in balance with her mind, and that what she said and showed to the world was actually consistent with her feelings.

"Something you love, huh?" He replied softly, closing his eyes and thinking of what she'd said and what she'd felt.

They stood in silence for a few moments. It was surprisingly comforting, but Minako being Minako it wouldn't last long. "How come you're here this late?" She asked him, as he wouldn't stay in school after classes unless he absolutely had to.

"I came to pick up Seiya," Yaten replied easily, opening his eyes once more. "He's still making Usagi go through his training."

"Oh right, I think they're still down by the field," Minako said.

"I know. I was headed their way, and I saw the lights on and got curious," Yaten added. "You have a nice serve."

Minako blinked up at that, rather thrown with his comment. Was he complimenting her? What was going on? "Thanks," she said, as she recovered after a moment, and then decided to make the most of this opportunity and grinned at him, spinning the ball on one finger. "Would you like to join me? I could use a partner."

"Of course you would," he murmured under his breath, not loud enough for her to hear. And then he spoke up, "No way! I will already be playing tomorrow, no need to exert myself today."

"Oh yeah," she said. "I never expected you to play basketball. I didn't think you like sports."

"Not particularly," Yaten said, once more closing his eyes. "But I was told to pick a sport and I'm good at it."

"Really?" Somehow, Minako had never thought he'd be good at sports. Of course, she knew he could dance, by watching his rehearsals for the musical, so he was coordinated enough. But he was so averse to physical activities in general she just could not picture him playing basketball.

"Yeah, you'll see I'm an excellent point guard," he replied, half-opening his eyes and peeking rather playfully at her.

They just stood in silence for a few moments, regarding each other. Minako thought this was probably the longest he'd ever interacted with her, alone, out of his own free will. Her heart suddenly raced at the thought and she blushed rather self-consciously, although she wasn't entirely sure why.

Yaten then said, "I guess I should go find Seiya."

"Ah I'll go with you," she replied, not wishing to part from his company just yet.

Minako was fully prepared to hear him say she shouldn't bother or maybe an even ruder response, but she was very surprised when he just shrugged and said, "Okay."

A few moments later, the two of them were walking silently under the moonlight, in search of their friends.

"Wow," Minako suddenly murmured, as she looked up at the starlit sky. "There are so many stars out tonight."

"All the stars are always out there, even if sometimes we can't see them," Yaten replied softly, also looking up.

Minako turned her eyes inquisitively to him. There was something about the way he said it, so much sadness and pain in his voice. His profile seemed softer now, no frown lines on his forehead indicating annoyance and no mocking smirk on his lips, as so often was the case. His evergreen eyes were bright and filled with a sentiment she couldn't quite pinpoint. It vexed her, because she could usually read others with a sort of ease. But then, nothing about Yaten was ever easy.

"Hey, are you okay?" The words were out of her mouth before she realized she'd spoken out loud.

Yaten was rather startled with her question, but then he just sighed somewhat and said, "Yeah. I guess I'm just tired." He could feel worry rolling off of her, and it surprised him, how much genuine concern and caring she felt for him.

"Say," she said quietly. "Why did you guys become idols? Sometimes it seems like you don't like the fame very much."

"I don't really like the fame," he replied, still looking straight ahead rather than at her. "I could do without it, reporters and tabloids and annoying fans. But it comes with the job and I love to perform. And we're singing for a reason."

Minako kept looking at his profile. Luna had mentioned how she heard them saying that they were singing for just one person, one special lady. She wondered if that really was why Yaten would always dismiss her attention, or of any other girl, really. Seiya went out of his way to spend time with Usagi, and Taiki also displayed moments where he didn't seem to mind the company of girls, like Ami or Mako-chan. But Yaten always seemed very focused. Could it be that this special lady was the one he loves?

Minako couldn't help but be left with a bitter aftertaste in her mouth at the realization that she cared more for him that she'd let herself realize before, as she suddenly felt jealous. It blossomed in her heart like a new flower, a rather unpleasant feeling. Yet she quickly smothered it. She was the Goddess of Love! She had no room for pitying sentiments such as jealousy. Love, whichever love, should always be cherished, nurtured and encouraged. If Yaten already had someone special in his heart then he was lucky, and so was this mystery lady.

She was never the lucky one. Maybe her love life really was hopeless, like Ace had predicted years ago.

Of course, Artemis would insist that it was all her own fault, as she seemed to know how to pick them, always going after emotionally unavailable men. But he was a cat, so what did he know, anyway?

Yaten peeked at her, but Minako seemed engrossed in her own thoughts now. He wondered about her, for her mood had just done another 180 in only a few seconds. Usually it would drive him crazy, how she could go from one extreme to the other in a snap of fingers. But when she was quiet and sad like this was actually worse. For some reason, he'd grown accustomed to her bubbly exuberant self, even if sometimes she would actually use it to cover up what she really felt underneath.

Presently they came up on the slope overlooking the training field and saw Seiya and Usagi sitting down on a bench with Chibi-Chibi between them. It looked like they were done training and were just talking quietly together, looking up at the starry sky.

Minako turned to see Yaten frowning deeply at the scene before them. She too frowned down at them, and she said in a soft voice, "He does know she already has someone important, right?"

Yaten blinked up at that, and simply shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure," he said. "But that's just Seiya. It doesn't mean he's serious."

"I don't know," Minako turned back to him, still frowning. "Sometimes I wonder."

"Trust me," Yaten retorted with a rather derisive sneer. "She's just a distraction." Oh a distraction, alright, he thought to himself. He wouldn't admit it to Minako, but he actually was starting to really worry about what his friend felt for the blonde girl with the odangos. It was okay to get distracted once in a while, but if things kept on the way they were, he worried that Seiya would lose sight of what was really important to them and why they came to this planet in the first place.

"He doesn't seem to mind getting distracted by her," Minako replied with a smirk. And since it seemed she was having a good moment with Yaten, she decided to just go with the flow. "What about you? Don't you ever get 'distracted'?" She made air quotes with her fingers, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"No," he said, though he had a small, bemused smile on his lips. "I don't need distractions."

"Everybody needs distractions, once in a while," Minako retorted. "We can't be serious and focused all the time, that's no way to live life! We're also supposed to have fun and unwind!"

"Yeah, sure," Yaten said, with a sideways smirk, as he turned to look at their friends once more. "Oy," Yaten called out to them.

"Yaten-kun? Minako-chan!" Usagi exclaimed in surprise, looking up at them.

"What are you doing here?" Seiya asked, raising an eyebrow. "Doing here?" Chibi-Chibi echoed softly, tilting her head to the side.

"I just finished volleyball practice," the blonde said, cheerfully waving down at them.

"I came to pick you up," Yaten replied, crossing his arms, mostly as a gesture to let Seiya know how much of a bother this was to him.

"Oh, thanks," Seiya said, blinking somewhat in surprise. "I thought Taiki was coming?"

"Apparently he had something to do," Yaten said in a bored tone. "Now can we go? It's late and I'm starving."

"Sure," Seiya replied, getting up to his feet. Usagi and Chibi-Chibi followed him, and as they made their way up the hill the dark-haired boy turned to them with a smile, suddenly. "Hey, thanks for staying out late with me. How about we take you girls out to dinner? Our treat!"

"Our?" Yaten raised an eyebrow. There Seiya goes, making plans and including him in them without asking his opinion.

"Free food? I'm in!" Usagi said, before anyone else had a chance to say anything.

"I'm in, I'm in," Chibi-Chibi echoed enthusiastically.

"You know I'm not going to turn down that offer," Minako said, grinning at them.

"Great!" Seiya exclaimed as the three of them came up to meet them, Chibi-Chibi riding on his shoulders.

"We should just go change, real quick," Usagi said, looking down at her battered training clothes.

"What's wrong with my volleyball uniform?" Minako raised an eyebrow. "I look good in it!" Seiya and Yaten raised their eyebrows at her protest, even if they indeed agreed she looked good in said uniform, displaying her smooth, long legs.

"Minako-chan," Usagi replied, feeling the familiar cold of a sweat drop on her head. "You can't walk around in your volleyball uniform, especially if they're taking us to a restaurant!"

"We're taking them to a restaurant?" Yaten questioned, turning with a frown to Seiya, who simply shrugged at that and said, "Wherever they want!"

"Yay! So we'll just go change back into our regular uniforms and meet you in a few minutes," Usagi then said, already pushing Minako towards the changing rooms in the gymnasium.

Both boys just blinked at that, watching them walk away. "Why do I bother doing favors for you?" Yaten then said, arms still crossed as he slightly glared at his friend, but Seiya merely grinned back at him. "Come on, it will be fun!"

"It will be fun!" Chibi-Chibi enthused, waving her hands from her spot on Seiya's shoulders.

Even if Yaten had his doubts about this statement, it turned out to be an enjoyable evening. When the girls and Seiya had changed back into their regular school uniforms, they all went to a nearby small, family restaurant. Minako would have preferred something fancier, especially since the boys would be the ones paying for it (and it would be a good opportunity for the paparazzi to capture this moment and maybe fuel some gossip that the Three Lights had new girlfriends), but Usagi had insisted the food there was great, and it was close by and they were all hungry.

In the end, Yaten even started to agree with Minako, that maybe being distracted wasn't such a bad thing, as he looked at Seiya laughing at something she'd said that made Usagi blush while Chibi-Chibi blinked confused eyes up at them. They carried too much worry and guilt on their shoulders daily, and these light moments of fun actually helped make things easier, more bearable.

Maybe he should loosen up a little, allow himself to be distracted, once in a while, he thought, looking at Minako. After all, nothing would ever make him forget his mission of finding Kakyuu and restoring their planet.

The next day, after amazingly Seiya and Usagi managed to win the softball games, they all stood by the celebratory bonfire in the schoolyard and looked up at the fireworks lighting up the skies. Right then, Yaten decided that maybe next time Minako asked him out, he wouldn't say no. Maybe.

Unfortunately, a few days later they all uncovered each other's Senshi identities, and to the Starlights it changed everything. They never wished to get involved in the Earthen Senshi's battle against Galaxia. They foolishly kept on with their belief that if they found Kakyuu then everything they'd done before would be justified, and they only needed her to rebuild their planet and save the people they'd lost. So they shouldn't get any closer to those girls, and the fact that Seiya seemed to be falling in love with Sailor Moon was a hundred times worse than if she'd been a regular Earthen girl. After all, nothing good would ever come out of it. They were only bound to get hurt.

Still, in the end they were proven wrong. They couldn't keep away and learned how much they needed them, all those girls and especially Eternal Sailor Moon, who proved once more why all of her protectors were always willing to die for her.

After the battle ended and everything was restored, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten came with Kakyuu and the Earthen Senshi to the school rooftop to leave for their planet. In the final moments, Yaten approached Minako and pulled her aside for a moment, thanking her for saving his life. In so many ways, as he could now see that what she called distractions could also be called life-saving moments.

He left her with a bittersweet confession and regret that he hadn't spent more time being distracted by her. It wasn't much, but it was all he could give her now. After everything that had happened, it seemed so little. But she took it, and the memory of those moments remained strong within her heart, even after all these years.


End file.
